


Beware the Beast

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Warming, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: King Corrin's nightly 'tending to' by Felicia is interrupted by his wives, Hinoka and Camilla, who expected their husband in bed that night to conceive heirs, but the throne room is as good a place as any for that business. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Felicia/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Hinoka/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Beware the Beast

"Just relax, my king," Felicia purred, brushing along Corrin's cock with kisses that sought a very slow and warm build toward what she wanted, bringing him a pleasure that felt direct confident. She had all the time in the world to build slowly up to what she wanted, and after a long day of her king doing his part, she was ready to do hers. Servicing his big, rigid cock with her mouth was always the final task she had for the day. Well, barring anything else she performed in the throne room for him. As she brought more tongue to the task and really laid into him with an occasion driven by need and an incredible heat, the idea of holding back felt useless and aimless now to the eager woman, who served the cock without shame, ready to show all the due praise she had waiting for Corrin.

The king of Valla sat happily back and let his servant tend to him before retiring for the night. To lie back and enjoy this steady and loving treatment was, for Corrin, the deepest expression of pure joy. He relaxed back on the throne, soaking in the joy and the warmth of being serviced. Ending his day with a blowjob on the throne to his own kingdom was a perverse way to go about getting what he wanted, but it was a tending-to that eh had come to crave, as his beautiful servant tended to his desires and his wishes, so devoted and loving and ready to do whatever she was asked if it meant giving Corrin that peace.

Felicia was happy to come with Corrin and continued her loving service to him even in Valla, even as he grew more certain of himself and asked his loyal maid not just to tend to him, but to address his needs. Down on her knees, she gave him what he wanted, every day falling into the love and the lust of sucking Corrin's cock. It had only been a few months since the kingdom was established, but the routine came easily to Felicia, and Corrin was certainly enjoying himself on the merits of having his every desire and need looked after by a beautiful woman who was so willingly and readily down on her knees for him.

But as she got him into her mouth and worked back and forth, the door to the throne room opened. Corrin looked up to see his wives walking toward him. "So this is where you are, my love," Camilla purred, voice rumbling as every step toward him was one of confidence and readiness.

"We thought you would have come to bed by now," Hinoka said. She walked beside her fellow wife, smile wide and ready. To make absolute certain of the peace between three nations, Corrin had taken both Hinoka and Camilla as his wives, while Xander married Sakura and Ryoma married Elise, forming a tight political marriage structure that kept everybody invested in peace. "Do you remember what we discussed?"

"Breeding us," Camilla said. As she reached the throne, she sank to her knees beside Felicia, caressing the nervous maid whose mouth continued to work along the king's cock even as one of the queens took her place beside her.

Hinoka came down on the other side. "But it seems you can't go without a blowjob from the maid. Mind if we join, Felicia?" Hinoka at least asked; Camilla on the other side leaned froward and began to kiss the base of her husband's cock. It urged Felicia to follow suit and do what she could to make this all work, pulling in and accepting the wild joy and delight of letting go.

Corrin's smile widened. "I guess I did forget about that," he said with such a blatant and empty joy, because his intention was clear and obvious. He wanted his wives here together, wanted them to come seek him and join Felicia in giving him what he wanted. They knew it too; the playful sultriness from Camilla, the snickering surprise from Hinoka; they were well aware of what Corrin was up to, and they welcomed it for all it was, throwing themselves into the weirdness and the lust of what was coming on. they were already happy to share Corrin with each other, his two 'big sisters' both loving him him enough to accept this situation, so of course it wasn't to great a stretch to then allow him a concubine in the form of his ever-loyal maid.

Together, the three women shared his cock, mouths and tongues ll over him, and all Corrin had to do was embrace these feelings, the steady lust and desire of the moment taking him as he relaxed in his throne. The queens' empty thrones sat beside him, their occupants too busy worshiping cock to care about anything else. Felicia was happy to join her queens in loving adoration of Corrin's cock, giving up to the pleasure in its purest form and accepting the idea of this love, this smoldering and adoring worship coming on like fire as they gave him whatever he wanted.

The licks that dragged along his cock left Corrin's cock slathered with their spit, leaving him glistening and ready for all that they brought him, throwing themselves into this love and allowing themselves to embrace what they craved. Their tongues met together through these reckless and aimless treatments, sloppy kisses shared between them for the sake of winding up for even more, joining in needier shows of lust and cloying affection that pushed him deeper on. Corrin fell into their loving touch, letting their mouths lavish him with a praise that left him twitching, aching, drawing obviously closer and needier with no ability to hold back what he was doing.

"Pull away," he groaned, and it was the warning they needed. All three women drew their faces away from his cock, the king finally taking hold of his cock and rising up out of his seat. Corrin happily stroked his cock in feverish delight, and as he came, he jerked about with his cock, aiming across all three womens' faces to rain down upon them with all these messy splatters of seed, making a total mess of her and bringing everyone a joy and a delight as strong as could be. Everyone welcomed these sensations, their faces ready and poised, holding firm as they let Corrin's seed make a big mess of them all.

"Thank you, my love," said the queens.

Felicia said, "Thank you, my king."

'King' was exactly what Corrin felt like as he stood over his adoring wives and his maid, lusting after the sweet thrill of seeing these women knelt before him, all so adoring and ready, loving him with their eyes and the deep, hungry respect they showed him. "Thank you for your love," he replied, and settled down into his chair slowly again. "I'm sorry that I kept you waiting, my wives. But we're here now, and if you want to conceive heirs, I can't think of anywhere better than here, can you?"

As the most sexually forward and ready of the two queens, Camilla pressed against her husband's stomach and eased him back down into the chair, staring down at his still-rigid cock with a growing delight. Her hands went for her dress, tugging at things, pulling them away. She had worn a light and easily disposable dress to greet Corrin in bed with, and she hardly minded the delay and the relocation, tossing her dress off and baring her curvaceous body o the hungry eyes of the ready king. "I would love to," she said, gently easing him back onto the throne and letting her desires speak for her.

Corrin's hands settled onto Camilla's ample hips as she grasped his cock and sat herself onto it, moaning in sweet and directly aimed joy as she eased her way into his lap, moaning and caressing him with a loving touch that let so powerful and weird and desperate. The idea of giving in like this became such sweet madness, and she was happy to shove deep down onto his cock, making his thick shaft without any care or restraint, just letting the want seize her and letting herself fall into this joy, a throbbing mess of sensations all focused on her frenzied, wild enjoyment now. There was nothing that felt as good as letting herself break down, throwing all reason away for the sake of letting pleasures tear her asunder, throwing her into the deep end and carelessly embracing her wildest need.

"Breed me, my love," Camilla moaned, holding tightly to Corrin as she heaved up and down his cock, wild motions of frantic desperation and need pushing her onward hard. Her plump breasts shoved into his face as she ran her fingers through Corrin's hair, tugging him in deep as she heaved. The wild bouncing and the pace of her lustful surrender spoke to everything Camilla had in mind, and she didn't need to hold back the joys of letting this take her. Camilla was not a woman who liked to contain or control her feelings, and threw herself deep into this, ready to accept that there was no limit she would not sink to in the name of molten ecstasy, a joy and a fervor that felt so right and wild and sudden now, everything she craved given form.

Corrin lay happily there and Camilla tend to him, all of her greedy advances expressing the pleasure the wild thrill better than his thrusts could. Camilla was a woman of sweetly succubine delight, ever-tempting and aggressive, and all he had to do was let it take him as he leaned into the mad madness and allowed himself to give completely in. He happily kissed at the tops of her breasts and sucked on her perky nipples, giving her more pleasure and adding to the chaos with his need to give in and give up, throwing himself happily into these senseless pleasures without a care. So much of the blame for how rawly sexual and hungry Corrin could be rested at the feet of Camilla in the first place; she was a woman of potent and wicked joys.

Coming up from behind, Hinoka caressed the shoulders of her fellow wife, going for a loving kiss with Camilla as she encouraged her along. Her lips found Camilla's, and Hinoka was happy to make out with the gorgeous queen, to fondle the breast their husband wasn't sucking on while her other hand groped the plump and round ass begging for some touch and attention. "You're going to make an incredible mother," she moaned, and there was a time where she would never have fathomed saying such a thing to a princess of Nohr, but their lives had changed so much and it all just felt right to her now,.

Steadily and tempestuous riding of the Corrin's lap had Camilla moaning in loud and ravenous expressions of her most frenzied joy, refusing to resist these joys or to hold back what she felt. It was all so good, so powerful and misaimed and dizzily taking her down deeper. She wanted Corrin to impregnate her on the throne, wanted to let herself burn under the searing joy of letting herself completely go and learning what pleasures awaited her as she fell. Wilder, hotter, stronger, everything that Camilla did now was in pursuit of the highest joys, depraving pleasures as messy and reckless she could get them, having no idea how to contain what she was doing or make herself slow down.

"Please, Corrin. Fill me. breed me. Take me. I want you to make me a mother, like I've always wanted. I'm ready for it!" Pushing her chest harder into Corrin's face and trying to let herself give up completely to these throbbing ecstasies, everything felt just right. Wanting to go deep and fall into the throbbing mess of joy as hard as she could, Camilla had only one thing in mind, and nothing would keep her from it as she tossed herself into the mess, wanting it all so badly and refusing to slow down. She felt overwhelmed by these wants, giving up t the senseless joy of everything that took her by storm, a fire and a fervor that she wanted all of. It was the greatest joy she understood, a pleasure and a hunger that pulled her into the deep throes of senseless joy.

"Camilla!" he gasped, groaning and shuddering under this pleasure, and the senseless thrill of letting himself give in was remarkable. He was amazed by what he felt and just how potent and senseless this was, but as he gave himself in to it all, he felt incredible, pulling Camilla down and dragging her into the fierce thrill of pumping his cum into her, groaning and shivering and letting himself give in. He pumped Camilla full of cum, shot after shot of hot, thick seed filling her, making her thrash and shudder under the weight of truly incredible sensations. The pleasure was everything that she needed, but it also pushed Corrin into some surprising places, sensations and ferocious swells of feelings he didn't feel ready for, but he knew he craved more, groaning and holding her down tight against him.

When the waves of pleasure began to fade from Corrin's face and the afterglow faded off, Corrin's face settled into a surprising sort of expression, one that, in truth, the women were all used to. It was powerful and fierce; a downright bestial state of excitement as the very feral draconic edge to Corrin's mind took control of him. It happened in ferocious bursts, and drove forward something truly mad. Camilla slipped off of his cock, and his hands immediately reached out for Hinoka, grabbing the redhead and tugging her in against him as he rose to his feet.

"Again?" she gasped, always startled by just how ferocious and fucking strong that Corrin got when he was like this. He lifted her up with one hand easily, making her shout, "Just remember which hole it is!" as she was dragged into the air, knowing Corrin sometimes got a bit sloppy with his aim when he was in this state. He pulled her down with ferocious glee onto his cock, impaling the princess and making her howl in surprise as Corrin continued moving with little control or sense, not caring about any restraint or about holding on to what he was doing. Corrin no longer much cared about control.

Instead, he folded his other elder 'sister' turned wife in half, arms slipping under her legs, over her, locking behind her neck and slamming her down onto his cock. As he claimed Hinoka full nelson style, he did at least claim her pussy this time, and she hollered in surprise as her snug, slick twat was filled with his cock and pounded into with such ferocious glee, but she wasn't the least bit capable of dealing with it all. Corrin groaned, "There, I got the right hole," at least capable of understanding his surroundings and controlling himself as he went, but that hardly counted for much of anything as he continued to use her with brutality and vigor, something that wanted nothing more than to give in and give up.

"I love seeing you like this," Camilla moaned, pulling in tight against Corrin and caressing his body as she drew in close. "I would have liked to be fucked too, but watching Hinoka get turned into a mess is always a joy. Ruin her, please.'

Corrin's powerful hips were had at work hammering into the joy and the heat and the thrill of fucking Hinoka into submission. "Felicia," he groaned, "serve me while I impregnate my wife." he looked to the maid, who stood there biting her lip, waiting with blatant and wild arousal. His dominant instincts drove him harshly forward ,and there was nothing that Felicia wanted as much as to give in now.

Dropping to her knees behind him, Felicia buried her face into Corrin's ass, spreading his cheeks apart and dragging her tongue in desperate motions all around his ass hole, rimming her king and showing her devotion and her love for him in the most direct of ways. She understood the kind of state he was in, and all she wanted was to give in to what he sought, to make him happy and tend to him as a good servant should. Nothing else mattered to her now, nothing else could have brought her the same joy and delight that making Corrin feel good did, save for him fucking her when he was done with Hinoka again,

"So rough," Hinoka whined body trembling under the wild thrusts and the heaving, shuddering joy of getting laid into like this. Her body was helpless and ready, the enthralling heat of being fucked like an animal doing to her things that felt too good to possibly resist. "Harder, Corrin! If you're going to breed me like an animal, I want you to commit!" Hinoka didn't like to be as blatantly sexual as Camilla was, but when she was deep in the mess of getting utterly ravaged, she was instead far more convinced with the idea of letting herself submit.

Hinoka's words paired with the feeling of Felicia's tongue lapping at his ass hole to whip Corrin into an even more wicked frenzy, all while Camilla whispered sinful joys into his ear ad pushed him on further, goading him into pressing on and giving all he had in him to Hinoka, leaving her a shivering mess unable to handle just how much pleasure was taking her. It was so reckless and wild, a strange expression of joys and desires that left her struggling to think clearly, giving in more and more to the swell of ecstasy and frenzied heat that continued to take him by storm. He had all three of his women, two wives and a maidly concubine, all over him with a reverent desire and deep, hungry push into pleasure was exactly what he needed to fall deeper into his hazy needs and a hunger that knew no end.

Hinoka's' pussy snug and stretched around his cock. Felicia rimming him. The dual pleasures left him greedier, hungrier, keeping up this mad pace as he dominated and claimed Hinoka, the more rough and tumble of his royal brides getting a much more savage treatment from his cock as his lust and the frenzy driving it all became too much t handle. There was no reason to slow down or hold back, and Corrin found himself relishing in the joy of letting it take him by storm, throwing himself into the deep end and embracing so many possibilities. He wanted it, and the senseless joy continued to be too much to control, abandoning sense and giving in to the idea that this was all he needed.

the pleasure was enduring, chaotic, getting messier and wilder as Corrin used Hinoka's body, shoving back against Felicia's face, feeling Camilla grind up on him with no need for prompting. Camilla was always the most worked up and wild when he to like this, and she was happy to push on and keep stoking the fires as this all grew into such a mess of ferocious glee and powerful pleasure, something that just couldn't be stopped. He was unafraid and unashamed of giving in to this, the raging heat behind his thrusts keeping him moving quicker, fucking Hinoka into dizzy joy and a wild mess of something that couldn't be contained. There was no good reason to slow down or hold back, and Corrin found himself energized by the frenzied need to make her his, a crushing rush of joy and frustration that pushed him toward a wild and unstoppable orgasm, messy pleasures and desires driving the dominant certainty of what he wanted. Nobody would doubt him. Nobody could.

Hinoka kept bucking, panting, writhing under the senseless joy of being filled and taken with such conviction, pushed over the line and into the molten thrill of such senseless, unraveling joy that she just had no hope of dealing with it all. "Make me a mother!" Hinoka screamed, eyes rolling back in her head and tongue flopping out of her mouth as the pleasure burned her away in indecent surrender, a messy and aimless sense of joy and depravity coming on like fire. She gave in to all of it, a hopeless wreck succumbing without a care to what tore her apart and left her so helplessly overwhelmed, so overjoyed.

As Corrin pulled her down, impaling her on his cock and pumping her full of cum, he didn't seem capable of stopping, but before he could lift Hinoka up and fuck her in another position, one final kiss planted onto his ass hole and a pull away from him drew Corrin's attention from his wife. "Please, my king. May I know this pleasure next? Would you fuck me, if I asked you to?" The suddenness of that question and the messy swell of throbbing hunger that tugged at him startled Corrin for just how intense it was and how messily it all came out. His eyes turned toward Felicia, and he set Hinoka to the ground, the queen stumbling until Camilla caught her, and there was now a marked lack of reason or sense to be found in any of what he was doing.

Corrin moved fast, driving Felicia onto her hands and knees, her dress going up and her underwear getting torn off, as he buried himself with one mighty and wild thrust deep into Felicia's ass. "Of course I would fuck you, but I can't let the maid get pregnant with a bastard." His hand smacked across her ass the continued dominance and draconic fire driving forward a sense of reckless joy and intensifying greed, something getting messier, stronger, hotter with each roll of his savage hips. "But that's fine, you want the king's cock up your ass, don't you?"

Another hard, open-palm strike across her ass made Felicia howl and whine she got savagely claimed. "Yes, my king, I love it when you fuck my ass!" Her spine arched as she felt the mad and wild thrill of these punishing thrusts, subjected to so much mad pleasure and delirious heat at once, and she had no way to handle any of it. Falling ever deeper and messier and hotter into these aimless sensations. "My king!" She shrieked and shivered, losing ground more and more to the idea of letting go, of giving in and embracing her most senseless and wild needs. This was too much, but the kind of too much that felt like exhilarating fire coursing through her veins.

In a lot of ways this was theater. Down on his knees and hammering into his maid, spanking and heaving and losing himself to the lust upon him, Corrin was damn certain that the view for his wives as they sat there dripping with his cum, Hinoka slumped against Camilla and utterly helpless. They watched in joy, in delight, a swell of hunger and need that grew stronger as they adored him, watching him claim Felicia while they took a break and lusted for more. it was a good balancing act, keeping everyone driven and moving on faster and wilder as the pleasures pushed on stronger, weirder, a messy swell of pulsating lust that nothing could help.

Every moan and whine from Felicia was another show of hopeless surrender, a senseless abandonment of sense pushing her further into the mess of delight taking her, so senseless and strange, driving forward a messy pulse of sensation and heat throbbing through her, setting aflame the helpless maid as she heaved on the floor, her eyes starting to roll back and her head struggling to keep track of what direction up was as she fell ever lower into this debauchery. "More, my king!" she gasped, refusing to be stopped no matter how insane this was, refusing to hold back as the raw acceptance of what she gave i to proved a continuous, powerful rush of intoxicating, almost addictive pleasure.

Keep8ing up the ferocious tune of his thrusts and slamming into her ever faster and rougher, Corrin was happy to give her what she wanted, along with plenty of smacks across her soft ass as he showed her what she was due, greedily claiming her thoroughly. Corrin was aggressive and wild, finding his groove in pushing on and breaking her down, making her succumb to what he was capable of, a submission as raw and as hot as could be. The time for anything but molten savagery had passed, and now, the reward Felicia found for lovingly rimming her king was to have her own ass absolutely ruined.

The excessive nature of these mad thrusts was just what Felicia needed. At least, what she needed as her body broken in under the thrill of complete surrender, body struggling under the sensations they imposed upon her with too much wild ferocity to be able to handle. But as intense as it was, as wrong as it was, as much as this made every panic instinct within Felicia scream out in wild panic, she loved this, and there was no fighting it, no shying away from the joy that Corrin fucking her brains out could give her, and she gave in to the joy without a care now about anything but giving up and giving in.

"My king!" Felicia screamed, eyes rolling back as she hit her peak too, a few more slaps across her ass making her yelp and whine under the pressure and the thrill of getting hammered into, a wild mess of greedy lust and frustration that drove her into senseless joy. She came hard ,and the thrill of giving herself in was incredible, a remarkable rush of pure sensation driving her into a great ecstasy. Corrin kept up the spanking as he came inside her ass, flooding her with a hot flood of gooey seed that made her yell louder, hotter, thrown into the joy and the dizziness of something truly mad, a reckless joy and a lust that really landed its mark upon her, left her hopeless, left her burning up.

Corrin groaned, drawing back from his maid ,who collapsed onto the floor, lying flat and spread out, twitching. His eyes turned to his wives, and already, Camilla was spreading her legs out and motioning for him to come toward her. "Very good, my love. If it's not to greedy, though... Nngh, come have me again. We should make absolute certain tonight s the night, shouldn't we?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
